vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gomez6
Redial I didn't even know you requested it to be added! x) It's a great song, huh? Anyway, I'm sure you'll get used to the Wiki markup fairly soon. The preview button really comes in handy when figuring things out. 00:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.... I'll see if I can get a tutorial done sometime. (: Chevsapher (talk) 13:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) : Notice Can you please stop editing your User page to remove one word and replace it, it is unnecessary and can be considered spam if there is no reason behind it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :We have song articles to sort out and create. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Since I only view company articles occasionally. What did you want to add to the SEGA article? If you want to bring it to attention, then I suggest the forums for at least some kind of input. As for song articles, again in the forums, we had a long discussion on how to repair them. Everything about Wiki suggestions primarily goes to Wiki Discussions board. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I guess just tell everyone more about this. But they are correct, without a source besides yourself we can't really place it in the article. But nothing is stopping you from posting in the comments about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Doubt it. They would just call speculating without proof. So basically what you provided is plausible and considering Miku's status it isn't that far off to think Project Diva would get a storyline in the gameplay at some point. And what is you wanted to ask. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) They look like fine choices. Though I am not sure what permissions you would need to go through. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. If you can do it then go for it. Usually they don't seem to mind if a video is well made and gets them some advertising. Though I say it is YouTube's handling with representatives of a company that becomes a problem. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:36, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Another sky :Since the title can be used for a number of songs. The results I found are *VocaDB *SoundCloud -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Gomez/Chevsapher There, is that better? xD Unfortunately I always forget to reply on other talk pages than mine. But seriously, are you really trying to do a movie? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah... um.... xD I'll go along with you then, just for the fun of it. Which Mitchie M song are you using? Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) That's his best song, in my opinion! You have good taste, my friend. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I personally think "Blooming the Idol" is his weakest work, but that's.... purely opinion. xD Only, what, two of his songs have hit a million on NND? But considering how many producers have come out with bazillions of songs without stumbling on a million-hitter (Ginsuke and Emon(Tes.) come to mind), Mitchie M has done pretty well. Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh lol, that sounds just like something they would do in an actual Disney movie!! x) So what characters do you have done? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's not a bad picture at all. Random question, how high is she? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, tall. xD Not how drugged up she is. Chevsapher ♪ talk 20:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) 90 pounds after having a baby? She must be tiny. o.o Chevsapher ♪ talk 00:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Still... she must be quite slim!! xD So she's exactly the same height as Miku, and just a little bit lighter. Did you do that on purpose? :o Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh.... I see. (: Have you given her any personality quirks yet? Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Wow, sounds like you've put a lot of thought into character. That's good. Have you made any storyboards or anything yet? Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I read the list just now... I don't get around to everything too quickly. xD I don't think I've seen/heard any of those actors before except Kenny James... which is a bit odd, considering I've seen a decent number of movies (250, more or less). I always assumed "Gomez" was your last name. xS Chevsapher ♪ talk 21:14, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Actually, the only one of those I've heard is Bowser... I don't do Sonic or watch much anime. I did see Black Butler, but not the English dub. xD My sister told me the subs were the way to go, so I obeyed her. x| SPEAKING OF WHICH... we both have twin sisters. o...o Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:22, November 14, 2013 (UTC) 35? O__o Why? Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Feet.... oh my goodness, Gomez. xD That's just, like, hilarious. Say, I noticed you've been updated the viewcounts. Have you seen Category:Song pages without viewcount? Looks like something you would be interested in.Chevsapher ♪ talk 19:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh... so it's bigger on the inside! xD Some people just think about theories too much. :/ Some Zelda fans are horrible that way. Chevsapher ♪ talk 00:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess you've done what you can. Good job! (: If those vids not having view counts really bother you, you could try contacting the producers... no one expects you to, though. (x Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Mitchie is very good about keeping in touch with his fanbase, that's for sure. By the way, I'm sure you saw he uploaded Eazy Dance onto his YT channel just recently? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) It's already listed as a succeeding version, so I wouldn't worry about it. I know it seems weird, but we should leave the reprint in the infobox, since the official YT upload isn't the original PV. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I saw that on VO a while ago. :D It's great to see kz actively making Vocaloid music. Anyway, It'll interesting to hear what the whole theme sounds like. Additionally I heard it's being released on an album sometime this year, along with Pink or Black and Packaged's 2013 remix? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) They're on iTunes? o.o Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I already have MP3s for both of them. :S They've both been on my iPod for quite a while... in fact kz is the second-most prolific artist on my iPod, with 14 songs. He's second only to Giga-P, who has 16 songs. 8#Prince is third, with 7 songs. ryo/supercell, samfree, Mitchie M, Dixie Flatine, emon(Tes.) and HSP all have 5. ...in case you ever wanted to know O.o Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) WOW. That must have taken forever to download xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Off iTunes/kkbox/Amazon JP or physically? Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh? What event is that? o.o Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I would like that very much. Mostly because I'm a Nintendo freak and don't won any Sony consoles, but I think there's a lot of potentials for control schemes. Actually, I'm quite surprised they haven't released any DIVA games on the 3DS, considering it's doing so well. Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) About view count edit / tips Hello, make note of updating the view count, you don't need the 'Exact' view count. So try to round off the count if it reaches a mix of odd and even numbers. For example a song with 1,174 views would be 1,100+ or 1,170+. 10,539 would be 10,500+ while 1,234,321 would be 1,200,00+ or 1,230,000+. This is until the number settles on something more reasonable to comprehend and it results in not updating the pages an excessive amount of time. :Thank you. :The configuration is simply 'view' and 'count' squished together, it can be placed anywhere. And together with upload date it is '|uploaddate = Month X, 20XX|viewcount = ' -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Because you added an "s", remove the s.-- Bunai82 (talk) 19:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: B.A.G-GOMEZ Hey, let me ask you something, because I'm curious; do you enjoy your position as an admin? Because I recently became an admin on another wiki, and I honestly do not feel like my new position is not all that special. It's pretty much no difference from being a regular editor. Gomez6 (talk) 13:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I enjoy it because I like having access to tools that help me organize the site. That is how Wikia describes the Admin position, it is just having extra tools given to a trusted user. You can set policies and make sure things are in order, though it is overwhelming. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC)